The Birthday Talk
by Flutie2891
Summary: It's Aang's 13th birthday, and Sokka gets to give him the talk. Naturally, they're both thrilled.
1. Birthday Talk SPECIAL EDITION

Title: The Birthday Talk- Long Version  
Author: Flutie2891  
Summary: It's Aang's 13th birthday. Sokka gets to give him the talk. Naturally, they're both thrilled.  
Author's Notes:  
I went back and read the challenge version of this story. GOOD GRIEF, CHARLIE BROWN. Now I see why chapterone had almost 200 more hits than chapter two- its sucky-ness was scaring people away. Therefore, I'm switching the chapter order so people only have to read the short version if they want to.  
Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all related characters belongs to Nickelodeon. I'm not Nickelodeon. Therefore, Avatar does not belong to me.

* * *

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're a guy. If I tried to explain it, things would be... awkward, to say the least."

"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big time for this one, Katara."

Aang listened to the water siblings argue as he slipped slowly back into consciousness. Ahh, sweet normalcy.

"Morning, guys," he said, stretching. His companions stopped their bickering.

"Good morning, Aang," Katara said with a smile. "Happy birthday!" Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, congratulations. You're officially a teenager now."

"Just what I need," Katara joked. "Two teenage boys to deal with." Said teenage boys rolled their eyes at the complaint.

"So, what do you want for your birthday breakfast, Aang?"

"Hmm, anything but meat or nuts. Or rocks that look like nuts. Or nuts that taste like rocks. I think you get the picture."

"Yep, you sound like Sokka already. Great."

"You're hilarious, sis."

"Thanks, bro. So, I'll fix breakfast, and you two can go for a walk."

Sokka started to panic. "Or we can stay here, help you, and maybe go for a walk later? Like, next week later?"

Katara glared at him.

Sokka sighed. "Come on, Aang. We'll leave her to it."

Aang looked curiously between the glowering Katara and the defeated Sokka. I wonder what's up with those two, he thought as he fell into step with Sokka.

---

The two boys walked in silence for a while. Aang was particularly chipper, grinning and humming a little tune. It was his birthday, after all. Sokka, on the other hand, was as nervous as... Heck, he was even too nervous to come up with a good analogy! Just do it, he told himself. The sooner you start, the sooner you'll be finished. Just get it over with. You're a warrior, dammit! This shouldn't scare you! Sokka took a deep breath and put on his bravest face. He had to do this. He'd promised Katara.

He cleared his throat. "So, Aang," he started. "Back at the air temple, did the monks, by any chance, happen to explain to you… the birds and the bees?"

Aang looked confused. "Why would they need to do that, Sokka? We had tons of birds and bees all around the temple. They didn't exactly need an explanation."

Sokka really wanted to bang his head on that big oak tree they were passing. "That's not what I meant. I mean… did they ever tell you about the facts of life?"

"No. What are those?"

Sokka sighed. Again. This was not gonna be easy. "You see, Aang, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

* * *

Katara stoked the fire anxiously. Sokka and Aang had been gone for almost an hour now. What was taking them so long? When Gran-Gran had given her the talk (that had been interesting) it had taken just over half an hour. Maybe it was different for boys. She just hoped that her brother wasn't over-loading Aang's barely-teenaged brain with too much information. Or, even worse, Sokka could be giving him "useful tips" on how to properly woo a girl. Katara groaned. Poor Aang.

* * *

The boys did eventually return to the campsite. Sokka's face showed a mixture of self-satisfaction with only minor embarrassment. Aang, on the other hand, looked shocked, horrified, disgusted, and mortified all at once.

Katara tried to snap him out of it. "Hi guys," she said brightly. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Oh, that snapped him out of it all right.

Aang looked up at Katara with wide, terrified eyes. He flushed firebender-red and buried his face in his hands.

"Stop," he moaned. "I don't wanna talk to girls right now. I will never like another girl ever again!" He then ran off screaming and sobbing into the woods.

"You think we should go after him?" Katara asked.

"Naw," Sokka replied. He was shaking with badly suppressed laughter. "Just give him a while to collect his thoughts. He learned a lot today."

Katara groaned. Again. Now she would have to talk to Aang and undo whatever Sokka had done. Which is what she had been trying to avoid in the first place. Great.

And Sokka's response to all the agitation around him? Rolling on the ground, laughing like an idiot.


	2. Birthday Talk Challenge Version

Feel free to ignore this. As in, don't read unless you want your eyes burned out from the badness.

Title:The Birthday Talk  
Author: Flutie2891  
Summary: It's Aang's 13th birthday.Sokka gets to give him the talk. Naturally, they're both thrilled.  
Author's Notes:  
A) This is in response to Masako Moonshade's 2nd Fanfic Challenge(you can find the rest on her homepage). The rules were 1. No slash or lemons. and 2. Maximum of 115 words, not including the author's notes and title. This was originally over 200 words, and it took me about 15 minutes of editing to get it down. Word count now? 114. Sha-booya, baby,  
B) Beware- choppy sentences ahead. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all related characters belongs to Nickelodeon. I'm not Nickelodeon. Therefore, Avatar does not belong to me.

* * *

"Why do_ I _have to do it?"

"Because you're a guy. If I tried it, things would be… awkward."

"Fine. But you owe me, Katara."

Aang awoke to the water siblings" arguing. Nothing new.

"Morning, guys."

"Morning, Aang," Katara said smiling. "Happy birthday!" Sokka grinned weakly in agreement.

"Thanks," Aang said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Anything but nuts."

"Great. I'll cook, you two go for a walk."

Sokka panicked. "Or we'll stay here and help."

Katara glared.

Sokka sighed. "C'mon, Aang."

Aang looked between the two. _What's up with them?_ he wondered as he followed Sokka.

* * *

The boys returned, looking mortified. 

"Have a nice walk?"

Aang flushed, then ran away screaming

Sokka laughed. Katara sighed.


End file.
